Astrología Evans
by Gaiasole
Summary: De seguir el hechizo conseguirías novio en menos de lo que pensabas lo que no decía era que para una escéptica como Lily Evans su enemigo James Potter era precisamente su primera opción.
1. Las 12 Pruebas

**Capítulo I**: "_Las 12 pruebas_"

"_Los astros, el camino a seguir_"

Ese era el encabezado de la revista que sostenía mi mejor amiga Kathleen y que Nicole y yo mirábamos por encima de su hombro, lo cierto es que éramos unas entrometidas aunque siendo honestas, en cuarto de chicas era de lo más habitual.

— ¡Suena prometedor!-gritó alegremente Kath al girarse a vernos— ¡Este año conseguimos novio!

Nicole y yo nos miramos con escepticismo antes de echarnos a reír.

— Kath baje de tu nube, la astrología lo único que consigue es darme jaqueca-le explicaba yo mientras Nicole asentía— Es algo impreciso que implica la materia de adivinación que nosotras tres— señale— ¡Odiamos!

— Habla por ti Lily Evans, está comprobado que toda chica que ha comprado este último número de: "_Joven Bruja Adolescente_". Consigue novio, ¡Ahí tienes a Donna!

— ¿Donna?- Nicole vacilo un momento antes de reír— ¿Donna la Ravenclaw?

— ¡Exacto!-afirmo la entusiasta Kath— Ustedes conocen los rumores, llevaba semanas sin novio y cuando compro este número ¡Voilá!

Nicole y yo suspiramos recordando a la voluptuosa y curvilínea Donna Acman esa chica tuvo, tenía y tendría más novios que nosotras tres en toda nuestra vida o las de nuestras propias madres. Kath es una soñadora de cabello rubio cenizo y de unos impresionantes ojos violetas que siempre esta bromeando y haciendo alusiones a fantasías que a Nick y a mí nos divertían. Mi amiga tenía por manía soñar despierta.

— ¿Deberás esperas convencernos?-pregunta Nicole o Nick como la llamábamos todos en Gryffindor.

Nick es una rebelde a más no poder, completamente loquita, estado en el que también hacía poner a quien estuviera a su alrededor. Era rubia, su largo cabello hacía suspirar a los chicos y todos sabíamos que tenía más de un admirador declarado, Kath y yo asegurábamos que también tenía un club de fans oculto.

— Venga Nick no hay porque ser así tal vez y funcione

— ¡Esa es la actitud!— exclamo Kath

— ¡Estas loca Lily!

Es más que obvio quien dijo aquello. Nunca falta quien te recuerde tu estado mental.

— Déjame ver aquello Kath-extendí la mano pero no a tiempo suficiente como para que Nick arrebatara la revista a Kath

— ¡Esto es un completo error! Y no veo porque tengas que convencer a Lily de semejante ridiculez

— ¡No es ridículo Nicole, puede que funcione!

— ¡No pasara!

— Contigo es evidente que no ¡Porque eres una negativa Nicole!

— ¡Realista, soy realista Kath!

— ¡Basta! Echemos un vistazo Nicole no nos hace ningún daño- le arrebaté la revista en lo que Kath y yo nos sentábamos en la cama más próxima y yo comenzaba a leer el artículo en voz alta. No era un artículo muy extenso pues en menos de cuarto de hora las tres nos mirábamos con evidente incredulidad.

— A ver si entendí-Kath y yo centramos nuestra atención en Nicole— Vamos a conseguir novio a través de… ¿Su signo?

— Así parece— dije con la mirada fija en una tabla donde se enlistaban doce signos y doce figuras que las representaban.

Nicole me quito la revista y empezó a verla con burla.

—Mirad esto se pone mejor Leo… el signo indómito que te puede conquistar ¡Patrañas!

— Tampoco te burles Nicole-se levanto Kath— Puede que resulte, ¡Probémoslo!

— ¿Y con quien…?

Ambas se vieron antes de apuntar sus miradas hacía una pelirroja de ojos verde que se iba sintiendo conejillo de indias; esa era yo, el ratón de laboratorio preferido por mis amigas.

— ¿No hablan en serio no?

Yo nunca eh tenido novio, bueno pero ni a pretendiente llego.

— Puede que después de todo tengas razón Kath, trae el caldero vamos a comenzar con- Nicole leyó el titulo de tan absurdo articulo— Las doce pruebas.

Al pico de la medianoche el hechizo estaba terminado y del caldero se formo el primer nombre de los doce que saldrían según cada mes. Estábamos en Agosto, el nombre de mí supuesto amor aparecería en cualquier momento. En la lejanía escuchamos el aullido de un lobo que siempre a finales de mes se le ocurría aullar con aparenté desdicha.

El sonido desapareció de pronto cuando de la bruma que salía del caldero se formo un nombre.

"_James Potter_"


	2. El león no es como lo pintan

**Capítulo II**: "_El león no es como lo pintan_"

— ¡James la tengo, la tengo!

— ¡Trae acá!— James Potter arrebato la revista a su amigo Peter cuando este hubo llegado hasta las faldas del lago donde estaban sentados los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts. En cuanto el resto de los Merodeadores vio el paquete que traía la rata del grupo encerraron a su cabecilla en un círculo, inclinándose un poco para ver la famosa revista que toda chica estaba comprando en las últimas semanas— Caballeros aquí tenemos la arma fémina de estos últimos días.

— Solo es una revista-rió Sirius sin aparente interés

— Yo vi hace poco a Nicole con ella— comento casualmente Remus y de inmediato Sirius tomo interés por aquella _arma_.

— ¡Dale James lee, lee!

— Solo es una revista Sirius…

— ¡Seriedad James!-Remus y James rieron a la par pues ambos sabían perfectamente lo mucho que a Sirius le gustaba la rubia más enérgica de Gryffindor.

— Vale, eh creo que es esto-se aclaro la garganta antes de empezar a leer— "_Los astros, el camino a seguir_"

––––•(— •— )•––––

Tenía sueño. Lo cierto es que en vez de estar preocupada por el león que las estrellas decían sería mi pareja ideal o más concretamente lo que decía aquel artículo de revista, me estaba cayendo de sueño desde esta mañana y todo por estar pensando en la noche todo lo contraproducente que era salir con Potter.

— En serio Lily, no puede ser tan malo.

— Me animan tus palabras Kath- respondí mientras Nicole me pasaba la segunda taza de café— Aunque el hecho de que Potter haya tenido tantas novias como Donna Acman; me halaga, conozco por orden alfabético las razones para no salir con el… Arrogante, Burlón, Canalla, Descarado…

— ¡Para, para!- me detuvo Kath en tanto Nick reía con varias miradas posadas en ella. Miradas que solo ella se dignaba a ignorar.

— ¡Lily has esto por mi y por todas las brujas jóvenes que aun tenemos ilusiones!

— ¡Aja!— bufo Nicole

— Bueno por ellas y por molestar a Nicole

— De acuerdo— respondí la última razón de Kath había sido la mejor. Nick enojada era todo un espectáculo pero no como el que haría yo invitando a Potter a salir.

––––•(— •— )•––––

— Ahí viene Evans Rabbit-esa había sido la odiosa, petulante y cargada de arrogancia voz de Potter anunciado mi llegada hasta donde estaban sentados los Merodeadores que como siempre estaban sentados junto al lago para que todo Hogwarts los viéramos. Siempre me había llevado mal con Potter no había pasado un día en el que no me pusiera un apodo. Me había llamado desde campanita Evans hasta Rudolph Evans cuando mi nariz se ponía tan roja como mi cabello en invierno.

— ¡Hola Lily!-ese era Remus.

Remus era lo que toda chica deseaba; yo incluida, para él en cambio y según sus palabras en una ocasión que comentábamos un libro donde la chica se enamoraba de su amigo el con esa voz calmada y pausada me había dicho:

— Lily tu eres mi mejor amiga, seguro que a nosotros nunca nos pasara algo así porque tú y yo solo funcionamos como amigos- desde entonces deje de leer esa novela.

— Hola Remus— le salude— Potter...necesito hablar contigo

— Remus ilústrame-llamo Sirius— De cuando acá pelear es sinónimo de hablar ¿Ah?

— ¡Basta, marchaos todos!— grito Potter sorprendiendo a todos incluso a mí que ya me empezaba a pasar a retirar también— ¿Evans, tu a dónde vas?

— Verás…— el idiota se empezó a reír al ver lo roja que seguramente me había puesto sus amigos hicieron coro en las risas— Si lo que dice Kath es cierto las estrellas deben estar en mi contra- pensé.

— Deja de meditar Evans, ven y siéntate— palpo James a su lado con una sonrisa que siempre que nunca era dirigida a mi— Tú eras quien querías hablar ¿Recuerdas?

— Estas de un humor extraño Potter.

— La reina Evans baja de su trono para hablar conmigo ¿Y yo soy extraño?-se revolvió el cabello y por primera vez en seis años no me molesto incluso me senté a su lado.

— Yo no me comporto como una Reina Potter.

— Mientes- con sorpresa vi como se acostaba sobre el pasto con los brazos extendidos y al parecer muy relajado, mucho más que yo vamos.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

— Relajarme, tú deberías intentarlo más a menudo Evans.

— ¿Aquí, con todos viendo?— abrí demasiado los ojos al ver que varios estudiantes de otras casas ya nos miraban.

— ¿Y? Bueno Evans ya que al parecer te estoy incomodando mejor apresúrate a decir lo que quieres.

Hubiera preferido seguir hablando de relajación, incluso habría aceptado recostarme yo también así al menos no tendría que ver esos enorme ojos marrón bajo las pestañas negras, rizadas y largas que tenía Potter, tenía ojos bonitos incluso su sonrisa cuando no era de burla resultaba cautivante.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!— fue él quien pregunto esta vez al ver como yo también me recostaba con los brazos extendidos. Por un minuto nos quedamos viendo el cielo en completo silencio, el sol daba de lleno en mi cara pero era seguro que no era el sol el que me hacía sonrojar. Pude ver de reojo como el ladeaba la cara hacia donde yo estaba y me pareció que sonrió.

— Relajarme— respondí y antes de que mi valor se esfumara hice la gran pregunta— ¿Podemos salir en una cita Potter?

El se levanto rápido como una autómata y mira hacia alguna parte del castillo sonriendo de una manera que no me agrado parecía ver a alguien y sin darme tiempo a nada; me abrazo, plantándome tremendo beso. Fue un beso y Merlín ahora entendía porque Potter había tenido casi tantas novias como Donna había tenido novios ¡Besaba increíble!

––––•(— •— )•––––

— ¿Cómo estoy?

— Zafada.

— ¡Nicole!— le reclamamos yo y Kath. Sin razón nos empezamos a reír como histéricas en lo que Nicole esperaba que se nos pasara el lapsus aunque el mío iba a durar toda la tarde.

Con agrado vi en el reflejo del espejo que la camisa verde sin mangas y con escote de V hacía resaltar mis ojos, siempre llevaba colgado un pendiente en forma de lágrima. Era un pequeño diamante que me había regalado papa en mi cumpleaños. El jean me quedaba algo flojo pero combinaba perfectamente con las zapatillas deportivas que estaba usando. Iba cómoda pero Kath me había dicho que aun en bata lucía genial, era una exagerada en sus cumplidos pero estos siempre terminaban ayudando.

— Luces muy bien Lily aunque tu cita ¡Apesta!

— Venga Nick quedamos en hacer este experimento ¿Recuerdas?

— Y sigo pensando que es un error pero en fin— suspiro Nick— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

— ¡No es necesario!— sonreí viendo el reflejo del espejo— Me encontrare con Potter en el sauce boxeador

— Vale ¡Suerte Lily!— me alentó Kath

— ¡Si tienes oportunidad aviéntalo al sauce!

— ¡Nick!

––––•(— •— )•––––

— Vaya Evans luces muy bien— pues debía de admitir que el no iba nada mal con los jeans azules y el yérsey del mismo color que resaltaba la piel un poco bronceada de Potter que también llevaba zapatillas deportivas.

— Gracias

— Permíteme— dijo tomándome de la mano— Nos debemos dar prisa

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Petrificus!— grito James frente al sauce boxeador— ¡Corre!

No me tuvo que repetir la orden pues de inmediato empecé a correr pero al lado contrario del sauce donde el me llevaba; pero claro, el tenia más fuerza así que pronto ya estaba dentro del árbol que pocos segundos después de que entráramos comenzó agitar violentamente sus ramas.

— ¿Qué es esto Potter?

— Dime James y esto Evans es el inicio de nuestra cita— contesto en la penumbra mientras me guiaba a unas escaleras arriba.

––––•(— • •— )•––––

— ¡Era un pasadizo a Hogsmade!

— Claro que lo era Lily ¿A dónde más podríamos escapar?— no me sorprendió tanto que llegáramos a Hogsmade; a decir verdad, para todos era sabido que los Mereodadores visitaban frecuentemente el pueblo incluso habían tenido más visitas que los propias alumnos de séptimo año; era mi nombre lo que me sorprendía, nunca me decía simplemente "Lily" al parecer la revista no iba tan equivocada cuando Kath me estaba leyendo las características del signo de Potter me regale el placer de sonreírle— ¡Vamos a Honeydukes!

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Dije algo malo?— el placer de la sonrisa se me borro

— ¡No, no!— rió— es solo que eras la primera chica con quien salgo que no quiere ir a tomar te con Madam…pero eso es bueno estoy tonteando, anda vamos— me jalo de la mano— ¡Corre!

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte temerosa de que algún profesor nos hubiera visto y por eso teníamos que correr— ¿Por qué corremos Potter?

— ¡Por que es divertido!— comenzamos a reír el disminuyendo su paso para que fuéramos a un ritmo que yo soportara. Potter resultaba ser una cita buena, hasta ahora llevaba por lo menos 5 puntos ganados. Después de los — 600 que le había quitado estos seis años así que eso lo colocaba en — 595 puntos.

––––•(— •— )•––––

— ¡Chicos o compran algo o se largan!

— Ja, ja, ja— reía sin escuchar al dueño de Honeydukes el ver a Potter con cabello y barba de algodón de azúcar rosa era más de lo que lograba soportar— ¡Luces ridículo!

— ¡Eh! A ti no te va mejor con esas gafas— me dijo Potter refiriéndose a las gafas con dulces que giraban y que traía puestas— Mira— dijo retirándose los lentes vi como en un movimiento peculiar mordió su dedo pulgar y empezó a soplar como si de un globo se tratara tuve que agarrarme del estomago al ver como el algodón se iba inflando más, más otro poco y ¡Boom! Algodón rosa cubría todo el local de Honeydukes— ¡Ja, ja, ja!

— ¡Potter!— llego el dueño hasta donde los dos estábamos muertos de risa

— Potter— escuchamos una voz más grave— el viejo truco del algodón explosivo, no se a ti Frank pero a mi me encanta ¿Usted que opina señorita Evans?

— ¡Director!— de todas las personas que podían descubrir que Potter y yo nos habíamos saltado clases y encima escapado ¡Tenía que ser el director!

— Es un clásico señor— le dijo Potter con toda calma— Por lo que veo vino a surtirse de su dotación de dulces ¿Eh?

Hasta entonces repara en un carrito parecido al del supermercado muglee que al parecer era de Dumbledore quien era el único de la tienda sin pizca de algodón, aunque lo cierto es que la dotación que mencionaba Potter llevaba de todo dulces de limón, pasitas de chocolate, bastones de caramelo, ranas de chocolate en fin toda una montaña de golosinas.

— Y dígame señor Minerva sabe que vino a dotarse de dulces ¿De nuevo?

— Señor Potter, si yo no vi a dos alumnos de sexto año fuera del colegio no veo problema en que usted tampoco haya visto al director comprando dulces, no queremos que la maestra de transformaciones se entere ¿Verdad?

Aun seguía pasmada al comprender que Potter siempre se salía con la suya incluso el dueño de Honeydukes que se llamaba Frank nos dejo ir como si nada al ver que "Su mejor cliente" no pretendía regañarnos ni mucho menos y resultaba que su mejor cliente que incluso tenía cuenta abierta era Dumbledore quien hace poco había tenido dolor de muelas uno con el que Minerva había tenido que lidiar al tener ella que cuidarlo. Desde entonces le había prohibido TERMINANTEMENTE volver a comer tantos dulces al simpático vejete.

— ¿Cómo sabías todo esa información James?

— Digamos que en los castigos siempre te terminas enterando de algo y bueno también en el despacho del director

— ¡Eres un estuche de sorpresas!

— ¡Mirad Lily, gitanos!— de nuevo comenzamos a correr hasta donde estaba un grupo de gitanos, uno moreno me guiño el ojo pero retiro su mirada cuando James me tomo de la mano. El mismo moreno empezó a tocar un tambor y seguidamente sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo empezó a sonar una melodía muy alegre y contagiosa y una hermosa gitana de cabello ébano comenzó a bailar invitándonos a mí y a James a bailar. En algún momento dado ambos empezamos a seguirle el pasó con saltos y movimientos ¡Que escandalizarían a Petunia!

Debimos agradarles a los gitanos pues terminamos pasando toda la tarde con ellos entre bailes y risas resulto que el chico moreno y guapo se llamaba Alexander Krum tenía un nombre ingles gracias a su madre y el apellido era por su padre búlgaro la gitana se llamaba Roze y los demás eran hombres mayores con los que no convivimos tanto.

— ¡Ahora vuelvo acabo de ver a alguien!

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu novio?— me pregunto Alex— Yo nunca dejaría sola a una chica tan preciosa

— ¡No le hagas caso Lily! Alex tiene la manía de conquistar a chicas pelirrojas y más cuando son tan guapas como tu— platico Roze

— No hay problema de cualquier forma James no es mi novio y se ah comportado hoy muy bien ya lleva diez puntos

— ¿Puntos?— se sorprendió Alex

— ¡Eh, no nada!— justo a tiempo de que acabara de meter la mata llego Potter aunque no lo quise reconocer no obstante me sentó muy mal que llegara con a quién reconocí como Kiara. Una chica preciosa de Hufflepuff de cabello negro azabache largo y de ojos violetas.

— ¡Regrese!— anuncio James— Lily, Roze…Alex— este ultimo lo dijo áspero— les presento a mi novia Kiara, por poco y no la conocen pasó que discutimos en la mañana sin embargo nos acabamos de reconciliar y todo gracias a ti Lily, Kiara se sintió muy celosa de ti pero ya le explique que todo fue para que esta tontita— beso su cabeza— reaccionaría ¿Verdad preciosa?

— ¡No se que hubiera hecho sin ti Lily, por poco pierdo a James gracias!— fue lo que me dijo Kiara antes de que yo maldijera mentalmente a todas las estrellas sobre mi cabeza. Y en especial a los Leo.

––––•(— •— )•––––

— Yo salgo con ella desde hace algunas semanas— me explicaba James en la sala común después de que llegáramos hace diez minutos.

— Lo siento, no sabía nada— tuve que sonreír incrédula encima de que la más maravillosa tarde de mi vida había terminado en naufragio tenía que aparentar estar feliz ¡Feliz!

— No tendrías porque saberlo Kiara y yo hemos sido muy discretos— vi como se paseaba la mano por la mata de pelo negro el mismo con el que yo jugué hace un rato cuando bailábamos. El que había jurado que todo el tiempo estaba enredado por lo desordenado que siempre se veía. Pero al parecer toda la primera impresión que tenía de James Potter era contraría a lo que creía— ¿Me escuchas Lily?

— Claro ¡Debes quererla mucho!— exprese con la cara roja— Digo, tu nunca ocultas tu noviazgos y si con este lo has hecho es por algo ¿No?

— Si, Kiara vale mucho la pena por eso preferí guardármela para mi— empezó a reír. Siempre que Potter reía frente a mi era para burlarse lo que a mi me provocaba ahorcarlo pero esta vez solo sentí un enorme vació en la boca del estomago— ¿Sabes que precisamente por eso peleamos? Ella quería que el noviazgo ya fuera publico supongo que esta en su derecho

— Claro

— Por eso es que mañana mismo todo Hogwarts se enterara de que ella es mi novia

"Ella es mi novia" tenía grabadas las palabras como una maldita cinta en mi cabeza no sé ni como llegue a mi cuarto pero por los rostros afligidos de mis amigas debía verme pálida como Nick casi decapitado y me sentía como Nick casi decapitado.

— ¡Lily estas llorando!

— ¡Nicole!— riño Kath antes de que ambas me abrazaran y vaya que si lo necesitaba.

Después de contarle la maravillosa y a la vez pésima experiencia nos quedamos abrazadas en la cama donde estaba abierta la revista y con sorpresa vimos que del caldero de la noche anterior salía de nuevo humo y formaba un nuevo nombre. El nombre de un Virgo.

"_Regulus A. Black_"

Nos quedamos mudas de impresión mientras Kath tomaba apresurada la revista.

— ¿No se supone que los nombres cambian con cada mes?— le pregunte.

— A lo mejor es para que te vayas dando valor Lily— rió Nicole marchándose por la puerta del baño don AUN se oían sus risas.

_Continuara…_


	3. Maldición

◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘

**ASTROLOGÍA EVANS**

Capitulo III: Maldición

◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘

Personajes de J. K Rowling

◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘

**M**e siento y hablo con Dios  
**Y** el tan solo se ríe de mis planes  
**M**i cabeza habla en un idioma  
**Q**ue yo no entiendo.  
Feel- Robie Williams 

◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘

**N**o podían existir dos hermanos más desiguales que Sirius Black y su hermano Régulus Arcturus Black. Solo en una oración es como ambos podían estar juntos; legendaria, era su enemistad por una parte Sirius era el de bellaza sobrehumana, Régulus en cambio no era nada excepcional. Uno popular y bromista el otro antisocial y frió. Cada vez que los dos chocaban apenas si se miraban Régulus siempre iba en compañía de Snape, Malfoy y Nox todos ellos sangre pura y Slytherin.

-¡Lily!

-Remus- apreste atención- calla estamos en la biblioteca

Frente a mi estaba el simpático Remus que parecía detallar cada rasgo de mi rostro también estaba extrañado al parecer, sin haberme dado cuenta me había hablado yo en cambio estaba pensando en "El virgo" que según ese extraño hechizo me había tocado, tanto así que ni si quiera repare en Remus.

-Lily ¿Estabas viendo a Régulus?

-¡No, como crees!- Mentirosa. Me había convertido en una desde la dichosa cita con Potter que al siguiente día había "Publicado" su relación con "Su novia" y ambos habían hecho de los corredores vox populi sobre su relación. Mi cita con él apenas si figuro en algún chisme sin importancia. Era lógico el era tan popular como ella y yo en cambio, pues era todo lo contrario era prefecta, tranquila y nada popular aunque ese día de la cita se me había olvidado; afortunadamente, Potter me regreso a la realidad.

-¡Lily!

-¡Señor Lupin! guarde silencio

-Lo siento- no pude evitar una sonrisa muy mal disimulada al ver el sonrojo de Lupin por verse reprendido por Madame Pince- No te rías Lily es tu culpa que me regañen, llevo media hora tratando de llamar tu atención…

-Pobrecito Lupin, se siente abandonado- me burle, él solo entorno los ojos al cielo antes de sentarse frente a mi y sonreírme de esa forma que enloquece a su club de fans.

-Algo te traes entre manos Lily ¿De que se trata?

-De un chico

-¿Un chico?- habrá sido impresión mía pero Remus se removió incomodo en la silla abriendo un libro al revés y comenzando a hojearlo- ¿Lo conozco?

-Confió en que si porque ya estamos próximos a iniciar septiembre y necesito pedirle una cita

-¿A quien le pedirás una cita?- esta vez quien había preguntado era James Potter. Temblé cual hoja al escuchar su voz, era una voz profunda y juguetona a la vez. Mi aversión de años anteriores se vio derrotada en un solo día, desde aquel día en que "James" era el único nombre que estaba repitiéndose en mi cabeza. Con temor fije que la mayoría de las miradas se dirigían a la mesa que había estado ocupando, los Mereodadores estaban sentados en ella.

-Se me olvido… ¡La tarea!- me levante y como si alguien hubiera dicho "En sus marcas, listos, fuera" Salí disparada a mi cuarto antes de darme cuenta que la tarea es lo que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca. Me quise dar de topes contra la pared.

-

-¡Fiu! Si que corre rápido- menciono Sirius al ver desaparecer la llamarada roja.

-Claro que lo hace, debieron ver ese día frente al sauce boxeador por poco se me escapa- sonrió James

-¿De que hablas?- preguntaron Remus y Sirius

-De mi cita con Evans, fue aquel día, ya saben cuando Peter nos llevo aquella revista ridícula ella me pidió una cita, salimos, reímos, dejamos de reñir y me ayudo a contentar a Kiara ¿No les conté?

-Dijiste que saliste con una chica ¡Nunca mencionaste que fuera Lily!- tanto James como Sirius vieron extrañados al ver la reacción de Lupin que se había levantado tan enojado como raras veces se le veía.

-Bueno Remus cuando digo "Chica"creo que abarco todos los puntos, el nombre es imprescindible

-Lily es más que una chica ¡Es Lily!- rebatió Remus a James- Debes revisarte las gafas porque estas viendo muy mal ¡Es Lily, Lily!- Lily fue lo único que siguió diciendo Remus por todo el camino saliendo por la biblioteca dejando a todos de boca abierta. Los Mereodadores NUNCA, nunca peleaban y menos en público.

-¡Que bueno que no le mencione que la bese!- rió James- solo fue una cita, nada importante ¿Por qué se molesta tanto?

-Lily es la mejor amiga de Nicole y también la de Remus- señalo Sirius con seriedad que abrumo a su mejor amigo. El ojigris haciendo gala de elegancia se levanto y se marcho de la biblioteca dejando varios suspiros tras el y a James maldiciendo en voz baja. Sin saber que tras una enorme columna de libros una pelirroja lloraba por sus desagradables palabras.

-

-Calla- antes de darme cuenta una mano tapo mi boca. Haciendo así callar un gemido de tristeza, de nuevo Potter me había insultado, aunque, esta vez ni siquiera a la cara. Dejándome llevar por esa misteriosa mano hasta la sección prohibida de la biblioteca me di cuenta que esta pertenecía a Regulus Black. Era de un curso menor al mío, pero tan alto como Sirius. Y algo peor ¡Era Slytherin y me estaba ayudado!

-Gracias- susurre entre lágrimas. El solo me miro y ante mi sorpresa alzando su varita susurro "Insonorus"

-Puedes llorar

Amargas lágrimas corrieron libres. Me sentí tan mal, en especial por esos gemidos que no conseguí evitar intenté cubrirme con la mano pero no conseguí acallar el sonido; entonces, unos brazos me rodearon y poco a poco todo ceso. En la sección prohibida, en agonía y con un Black abrazándome.

-¿Mejor?

-Si, gracias- me separe roja de vergüenza

-Entonces me voy, ten cuidado al salir- Regulus era de espalda ancha y aspecto frió. Pero ya una vez me había equivocado por el solo aspecto. Al parecer incluso la piel de serpiente podía ser calida en la soledad de un pasaje prohibido. Iba a seguir sus pasos cuando escuche de nuevo su gélida voz- No deberías de afectar por lo que digan otros, sería preferible que le enfrentaras a que te esconderías ¿Eres leona, no?

-

James había estado maldiciendo su gran bocaza la cual le había causado problemas con sus amigos. Antes de irse a buscarlos y tratar de arreglarlo fijo su vista en la sección prohibida viendo salir a Regulus. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que esta vez vio salir a Lily Evans, su cabellera roja despeinada, sus ojos verdes brillando y sus mejillas sonrojadas. En otra ocasión se habría admirado de la escena; sin embargo, antes que ella había salido Regulus entonces no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que habían estado haciendo.

-Con que santa Evans no es tanto así- sonrió apretando los dientes- Y por su culpa me eh peleado con mis amigos, me las vas a pagar Evans nadie le causa problemas a un Potter sin salir airoso

-

-¡Hola!- no era el saludo más original del mundo, pero no hay muchos saludos que todo el mundo reconozca.

El primero de septiembre por fin me había animado a volver a ver a Regulus, este había interrumpido su lectura; de nuevo, en la biblioteca el único lugar al que tanto el como Snape asistían solos. Era la segunda vez que le hablaba, la primera había sido en la sección prohibida.

-Evans…

-¡Dime Lily!- le interrumpí.

-Lily- asintió- Lily pasa que estoy leyendo y tu me estas interrumpiendo

-Te espero, termina tu libro ¡Yo también tengo que leer!- le explique. Sentí como sus ojos negros me penetraban en tanto su cabello del mismo color oscilaba un poco, Régulus tenía el cabello largo y unas espesas pestañas negras tan largas como las del propio Sirius. Al fin parecían tener algo en común aparte del apellido.

Igual que el tome mi propio libro y empecé a leer, estábamos en completo silencio, de vez en cuando yo levantaba la vista para ver si no le molestaba. Al parecer no pues seguía concentrado en su libro pretendí hacer lo mismo con mi libro hasta que escuche una voz conocida llegando hasta mis oídos; Nicole, tenía que ser Nicole y la otra Kath. Me gire a ver el show que eran mis amigas.

-¡No, no todo menos libros!- Esa era la teatrera Nicole la cual venía siendo jalada por Kath que estaba sudando la gota gorda por arrastrar a Nicole- ¡La letras me marean!

-¡No seas ridícula, juegas Quidditch!- argumento Kath- ¡Además tenemos que hacer la tarea de historia de la magia o Binns esta vez si que nos castigara!

-¡Tarea, libros, historia, Binns, castigo!- sin remedio reí al ver como Nicole se había "Desmayado" con ojos desorbitados al escuchar las peores palabras del vocabulario según ella, eso si su lista era larga.

-¡Lily!- exclamo Kath alegre por verme. Como un resorte Nick se levanto y esta vez fue ella quien jalo a Kath hasta posarse frente a mi- ¡Te hemos estado buscando!

-¿Qué haces?- hasta entonces Nicole reparo en mi acompañante; Regulus, que igual que yo había estado viendo el show montado por mis amigas. El frió pareció inundar la biblioteca Kath se había puesto muy rígida en cambio Nicole estaba con la quijada hasta abajo.

-Regulus y yo leemos- conteste. Ese fue el inicio de todo un septiembre…

-

-¡Lindo corte Evans!

La risa de James Potter inundo el pasillo al ver que su hechizo había surtido efecto en Evans y que esa melena roja se había reducido al menos cinco centímetros. Sabía que la cabellera le costaría una broma de vuelta cortesía de Nicole pero bien valía la pena al ver el sonrojo inundando la cara de Lily. Varios ojos ya prestaban atención a la recién iniciada pelea, en realidad nada nueva desde inicios de septiembre Potter se la traía contra Evans por algún motivo desconocido.

-En verdad lindo Lily- se escucho una fría voz a la vez los ojos de los Mereodadores fueron de rencor con cautela empezaron a sacar sus varitas para apuntar a Régulus quien salía detrás de una columna- ¡_Oppugno_!

Antes de poder reaccionar los Mereodadores se vieron siendo atacados por una gran cantidad de aves varias rizas se escucharon a lo largo del pasillo en su mayoría provenientes de Slytherins. Régulus sonrió al ver como estos se intentaban defender de su hechizo y con una asentimiento se marcho de ahí sabiendo que la pelirroja había entendido su señal.

-

-¡Regulus!- grite su nombre con enojo fingido. La verdad es que me había reído mucho por lo sucedido aún más al recordar esos cinco centímetros de menos en mi pelo esta mañana. El fingió no prestar atención era lo que siempre hacía. Con el tiempo había comprendido un poco a Regulus, solo un poco pues era un ser muy complejo en ocasiones parecía inmerso en la lectura cuando de repente saltaba y cambiaba hacer otra cosa, alguna ocasión estaba haciendo un trabajo a toda marcha y de repente lo escuchaba hablarme de las clases, de su día o de lo estupido que era Potter haciéndome toda clase de bromas. Todos aseguraban que éramos pareja nada más alejado de la realidad pues lo cierto es que ni eso éramos; vamos, que ni amigos solo conocidos creo.

Me confundía el que de repente me hablara de todo un poco o que no reparar en saludarme al ir acompañado de Malfoy o algún otro Slytherin y que otras veces ignorara me existencia o pasara de mi. La única costumbre entre nosotros dos era la de quedar largos ratos en la biblioteca cada uno en lo suyo en absoluto silencio solo distrayéndonos a veces para quejarnos de algo o reírnos al par cuando ambos suspirábamos a la vez. Aunque si bien era nuestra costumbre Nicole y Kath se habían unido a ella y formamos un peculiar grupo de estudio.

-Regulus… ¿Sigues vivo?

-¡Nicole!- reñimos yo y Kath

-Si Nicole aun lo estoy- una pequeña sonrisa figuro en Remus que como siempre guardaba un silencio para después añadir algo impensable- ¿Podrías decir lo mismo de la escasa masa en tu cabeza? Y no Nicole, no me refiero a tu cabellera

-

-No me gusta nada- puntualizo Remus tras dejar el trabajo terminado de pociones sobre la mesa. Distrayéndose por la risas de la mesa de a lado donde Lily y Kath que veían a Nicole que estaba con un tomo de la enciclopedia mágica apunto de ser arrojada a la cabeza del hermano menor de Sirius- no me gusta nada aquel grupo de estudio ¡Sirius!

-Te escucho Moony, te escucho- hablo Sirius claro y fuerte. Lo más fuerte que se podía hablar dentro de una biblioteca

-No me refiero ah si me escuchas o no ¡Deja mi trabajo!

-¿No me lo vas a pasar?

-No

-Mal amigo- hizo mohín de ofendido Sirius a la vez que dejaba el trabajo- ¿Tu que haces James?

-¿Recuerdan que nos hemos estado preguntado que rayos le pasa a Evans?

-¿Nos hemos estado preguntado?- Peter abrió la boca y los ojos asombrado- ¿Lo hemos estado haciendo?

-Cállate- le dio un codazo Sirius- te escuchamos cornamenta. Un silencio solemne se apodero de los Mereodadores al escuchar a su cabecilla que empezó a leer con voz grave un par de hojas sueltas.

"_**El Hechizo de los doce**_**"**

Por. Skeeter M.

_¿Cansada de tu soltería? Entonces el artículo te interesa._

_Este hechizo te ayudara a encontrar a ese joven y guapo brujo que se esconde de ti y de tus encantos aunque ¿Por qué conformarse con uno cuando se puede tener 12 chicos? O 12 oportunidades…_

_Antiquísimo es el hechizo y debe ser realizado en punto de la medianoche prepara tu caldero joven bruja y deja que los astros y los signos te lleven a lo inevitable._

-James, según recuerdo ya habíamos leído ese articulo ¿Qué tiene que ver con Lily?- le interrumpió de repente Remus

-Escuchad- siguió James- "_Estas citas te darán la oportunidad de conocer al chico ideal_; _sin embargo, de no lograr llegar algo concreto en el caldero se formara un nuevo nombre conforme el cambio de cada mes si al cabo de los doce meses no consigues al chico una terrible maldición os acompañara el resto de los días…"- _James dejo de leer y centro su atención en sus amigos- Remus, ella y sus amigas hicieron el hechizo y ella es la elegida si no consigue aquel novio la maldición caerá sobre ella y según nuestra basta experiencia una maldición siempre resulta…

-Peligrosa, muy peligrosa- termino diciendo Sirius viendo con recelo a su hermano sentado en la misma mesa que SU Nicole- Y creo que la revista no se refiere a una maldición en especifico ¿No?

-Exacto- hablo James con la mirada fija en el grupo de estudio de Evans- Es doblemente peligroso caer en una maldición que ni si quiera sabes sobre que trata. Espero que Evans tenga más suerte pues hasta ahora ni Leo o Virgo le han sido de ayuda

-¡Quien lo pensaría de Lily! Afortunadamente aun le quedan diez chicos más ¿Verdad James?

-Si Peter afortunadamente le quedan diez chicos más- respondió James aunque su seño se había fruncido y una mueca de desagrado se formo en sus labios.

La mirada de los Mereodadores se quedo fija en aquella mesa de tres leones y una serpiente pero ninguna de ella fue tan intensa como la de James al ver que aun sin cinco centímetros de cabellera pelirroja esa chica perdía el encanto de aquella cita que tenía grabada en la mente.

◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘

¡Hola!

¿Os gusto?

Ojala que si porque me esforze en ello jeje se que aun no sale la Lily valiente y de hecho no mucho romande L/J pero para el proximo chaptere jeje viene lo bueno n.-

Aparte de eso os tengo noticias...

**La buena**... Me llegarón unos lindos reviews de estas lindas niñas a quien respondo sus review jeje:

Siara-love¡Hola! Jaja no mates a James…no aun o me quedo sin trama jaja ¡Gracias por el post, saludos wapa n.n!

xacuarelax¡Hi Belén! Cumpliste con tu promesa de regresar ¡Gracias! Y si algo te olio raro jaja bueno creo que vas por buen camino en este fic. Piensa mal ya certaras. Prometo sacar más a las amigas de Lily por lo menos en el proximo chapter van a estar ¡De muerte! Jaja disculpa el retraso espero que lo valga según tu criterio ¡Besitos niña n.n!

Eliza Green¡Hola Eliza! JAja si eso de regulus causa escalofrias peor ya ves, no todos son como lo pintan igual os pido una disculpa pero espero que el chapter lo compense igual niña ¡Mil, mil gracias por poster nos estamos viendo! n.-

shiosan¡Cuenta con ello shiosan Arigatou Gosaimasu!

Trixi.Black¡Hola Trixi.Black! Gracias por decirme lo que es tincar jaja que bueno que te pase eso con mi fic me entusiasma mucho el saberlo jaja, y bueno eso de la novia oficial ya veremos… jaja ¡Un besito wapa y gracias por la aclaracion y por el post!

farinita¡Hola farinita! Un gusto veros, se que es raro no ver a james detras de lily jeje pero eso se va a poner bueno creeme y en cuanto a lo de Sirius y Nick quiensabe… la estrellas dan muchas vueltas amiga ¡Besitos n.n!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe¡Hey biank! Que onda niña, gusto en verte como siempre jaja espero que este capitulo no gritaras o me temo recibir un mail de tus papis por provocar que grites sin razon aparente jaja ¡Gracia spor el comentario Bianky! Un besito, se te quiere n.-

**La mala**... En lugar de subir los reviews bajaron T.T(Erol se abochorna jaja)

**Lo positivo**... Pues como fueron poquitos los pude responder todos aunque si llegan más hare un esfuerzo por contestarlos tambien jaja ¡Por el medio que sea, ah!

**Lo negativo**... que para este capi bajaran aun más ¡No please no! x.x

**Y lo mejor**...el adelanto del proximo chapter n.n

Como la vez anterior un nuevo nombre aparecio a inicios de octubre.

"_Harold Kirley, libra_"

-¡Tienes suerte Lily los libra somos hermosos!

-Y también modestos- molesto Nicole a Kath que le arrojo una almohada sin así acallar la risa de la rubia- Supongo que ninguna de las dos tiene ni idea de quien es Harold ¿Verdad?

-Tienes mi atención- le asegure a Nick

-Entonces acompáñame Lily y tu también Kath, les va a encantar Harold

Con bríos renovados seguimos a Nick hasta cerca de los invernaderos que era donde habitaban los Hufflepuff después de ver que con Regulus lo único que tenía era una extraña amistad además de que a el se le iban los ojos por Nicole había esperado que ese caldero expulsara un nuevo nombre y hasta hoy tres de octubre lo había hecho. Lo que no me esperaba era que Harold fuera tan…tan…

-¡Nerd!- con sorpresa fije que el comentario provenía de Kath

-Las estrellas deben odiarme- sentencie.

Yo no habría usado esa palabra para describirlo aunque…era la más atinada.

-Las estrellas deben odiarme- sentencie.

◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘-◘


	4. La Vanidad

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Capitulo IV: La Vanidad

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Personajes de J. K Rowling

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

"_Harold Kirley, libra_"

-¡Tienes suerte Lily los libra somos hermosos!

-Y también modestos- molesto Nicole a Kath que le arrojo una almohada sin así acallar la risa de la rubia- Supongo que ninguna de las dos tiene ni idea de quien es Harold ¿Verdad?

-Tienes mi atención- le asegure a Nick

-Entonces acompáñame Lily y tu también Kath, les va a encantar Harold

Con bríos renovados seguimos a Nick hasta cerca de los invernaderos que era donde habitaban los Hufflepuff después de ver que con Regulus lo único que tenía era una extraña amistad además de que a el se le iban los ojos por Nicole había esperado que ese caldero expulsara un nuevo nombre y hasta hoy tres de octubre lo había hecho. Lo que no me esperaba era que Harold fuera tan…tan…

-¡Nerd!- con sorpresa fije que el comentario provenía de Kath

Yo no habría usado esa palabra para describirlo aunque…era la más atinada. Harold usaba gafas de al menos una graduación alta ciertamente muy, muy alta (No es que yo sepa de lentes eso habría que preguntarle a Potter) sus ojos bueno creo que los tenía con esas gafas todo lo dejaba a la imaginación lo que resaltaba era el cabello rubio con peinado remilgado y su usanza de un uniforme al menos tres tallas más grande donde ostentaba el escudo de Hufflepuff.

Cuando llegamos hasta donde el se encontraba, la presentación con Harold había resultado ser toda una sorpresa al verlo rodeado de los mereodadores aunque nadie se conmociono tanto como cuando el rubio tomo de la mano a la pelirroja para saludarla y de su garganta había salido una ronca y varonil voz la más varonil voz que había escuchado en su vida del hombre menos varonil que conocía.

-Tu nombre es Lily ¿Verdad?

-Si mucho gusto- se apresuro a contestar la pelirroja intentando no mirar a James que miraba con interés igual que el resto de los mereodadores y las propias amigas de Lily.

-Es una sorpresa hoy todo mundo ha venido a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños- lo cierto era que Lily tenía tanta idea de que ese día era su cumpleaños como de saber que hacia en esos momentos Petunia. Improvisando y con risa nerviosa abrazo a Harold deseándole el mejor de los días aunque para ella la mirada fulminante de James le hubiera amargado el día. De eso ya había hecho dos semanas y hasta el día de hoy Lily no le había pedido a Harold salir con ella eventualmente lo saludaba el tipo era agradable pero ese era el problema hasta ahora solo era un "tipo".

×-×

-"No debería afectarme, el tiene novia"- pensaba desdichada mientras jugaba con el desayuno de esa mañana viendo a James besar a su novia- "Solo fue una cita…voy a tener nueve citas más seguro que en otra cita me puedo volver a enamorar tal vez Harold sea el indicado"- aunque viéndolo desde el otro lado la posibilidad se veía remota por quinta vez en esa mañana al muchacho se le caí el jugo.

-¡Déjalo ya!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte a Nicole que intentaba quitarle la famosa revista mágica a Kath

-Pasa que Kath se ah traumado con este articulo y ahora insiste en que hicimos algo mal con el hechizo por que no es posible que Harold sea un libra

-¡Es que no concuerda con los libra!- hasta entonces vi un cara que no conocía de Kath… vanidad y no fue hasta varios días despues que yo misma acepta mi propia vanidad, porque era eso lo que me impedía salir con Harold, no James, no James y su estupida sonrisa magnifica cada que se encontraba con su espantosa novia que era de las mas guapas de la escuela ¡Igual era una tipa horrible!

-¿Y tu que piensas Lily?- me pregunto Nicole- Ya sabes sobre Harold- hasta esa mañana por fin tenía la respuesta a mis pensamientos. Cierto era que James me conquisto en un solo día pero las mejores conquistas llevan su tiempo y seguro que con Harold tardaría mucho tiempo, antes de responder me pare y fui hasta las mesas de Hufflepuff me acerque a Harold que platicaba con una chica que al verme acercar se puso un poco pálida me resulto extraño pero no me di tiempo a pensar cuando ya vi a Harold levantarse para saludarme pasaba que a el por no se que razón siempre parecía darle mucho gusto el verme.

-Hola Harold

-Lily un gusto verte- ahí estaba de nuevo ésa voz varonil y sexy ¡Si

-Harold me gustaría saber si esta tarde tendrás la tarde ocupada estaba pensando que podríamos no se…

-¿Una cita?

-Si bueno…

-Sería el mayor de mis gustos Lily, jamás pensé que una chica tan guapa como tu me invitara gracias- antes de reaccionar el rubio se inclino y sentí un ligero beso en la mejilla con varios ojos de Hufflepuff viéndome ¡Que vergüenza! Vergüenza que aumento con la rechifla y chillidos de algunas locas…las locas de mis amigas en realidad ¡Que vergüenza!

×-×

-¡Eh que les pasa a ustedes dos!- se levanto Sirius cuando el líquido de los jugos derramados de James y Remus cayo sobre sus pantalones- ¡Idiotas me han empapado el pantalón! Ahora me tendré que cambiar

-Pues desee prisa Black porque la primera clase es conmigo- menciono Mc Gonawall que pasaba frente a la mesa de leones acomodándose los lentes vio con desagrado los pantalones del guapo mereodador- Y no creo que alcance a ir hasta la torre

-Ni hablar- se encogió de hombros el pelinegro- tendré que conjurar el pantalón hasta aquí ¡Accio pantalón!- Ya para entonces varios ojos le miraban cuando sin mínimo de vergüenza se comenzaba a quitar los pantalones

-¡AHHHHHHHH…!- se oyó el grito por el gran comedor incluido el de Mc Gonawall no hay manera de describir la locura en que se convirtió el gran comedor aquella mañana aunque lo que resultaba interesante era el poco interés que mostraban tanto James como Remus que esta mañana parecían peculiarmente interesados en un Hufflepuff y sus tenedores clavándose en la mesa.

×-×

Contra mis pronósticos la tarde con Harold estaba resultando ser ¡Divertida!

-Para cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta ya se habían marchado de la fiesta sin mí

-¡No te creo!- reí por las anécdotas que me contaba Harold- ¿Y que paso?

-Cuando han regresado a la fiesta mi abuela les empezó a reñir por ser unos padres "Tan irresponsables"

-Al menos era una fiesta familiar, no te debiste sentir solo

-Te puedes sorprender de lo solo que te puedes sentir incluso con la familia- cuando dijo esto la clara imagen de Petunia se formo en mi mente- No siempre me eh sentido solo y no siempre eh lucido como me ves ahora Lily digamos que ciertas circunstancias me hicieron convertirme en este adefesio que soy

-¡Tu no eres un adefesio Harold!

-¡OH no Lily! Si algo eh apreciado siempre en ti es tu honestidad- rió- como cada que le cantas unas cuantas a James

-¿James? No sabía que te llevaras bien con él

-¿Por qué? Se que el es muy guapo y popular, la antitesis mía pero somos amigos desde chiquillos entrando a Hogwarts nos alejamos un poco pero vamos que algo que James siempre ah cuidado es a sus amigos ¿No opinas igual?

-Si supongo que alguna cualidad tendrá Potter

-Te sorprenderían mis demás virtudes Lily

-Pocas cosas me sorprenden y tu en definitiva no eres una de ellas; bueno, Harold me marcho ojala la cita se repita ¡Adiós!- sabia que era un impulso así que igual lo seguí y le di un ligero beso a Harold sin volverme de nuevo a ellos por fin había encontrado un chico lindo quien sabe tal vez si conseguía convencer a Harold de usar otra gafas el cambio le favorecería.

×-×

-"Mire a la pelirroja alejarse y sentí el terrible deseo de cortarle cinco centímetros más a esa maravillosa cabellera roja y guardarlo junto al otro tanto de cabellera pelirroja que guardaba en un baúl junto a mi cama, estaba enfermo lo estaba de ella desde aquélla cita pero para ella no era mas que una cita de doce aunque con Harold parecían terminar y yo me moría de rabia"

-James, amigó si sigues viendo a esa pelirroja de ese modo me pondré celoso ah- sintió James que le golpeaban el hombro- ¿Querías algo James?

-Si bueno no soy yo quien te quiere; en realidad, Nicole y Kath te buscaban aunque no preguntes para que porque tengo tanta idea como tu, estaban frente a la sala de los menesteres me pidieron que te avisara que te esperan

-Que extraño

-¿El que?

-Tu novia viene hacia acá y tu no quitas la vista del camino donde se ah ido Lily es extraño

-"No, no lo es"- seguía pensando James

×-×

Despues de haber terminado la cita y sin haber encontrado a mis chillonas amigas me sorprendí un poco de encontrar a Regulus al terminar mi ronda

-Regulus, te debería reportar hace poco dio la hora donde los alumnos ya no tienen permitido estar fuera

-Nosotros los Black tenemos pocas oportunidades de mostrar afecto

-¿Cómo?

-Por eso estamos tanto tiempo entre las sombras, le hacemos honor a nuestro apellido esta noche no ah llegado- yo entendía Regulus tanto como me entendía a mi así que seguí extraña conversación con la esperanza de descubrir algo mas en mi extraño no amigo conocido.

-¿Por eso que seas tan frió Regulus?

-No es de mi de quien hablamos es de ti

-¿Ah, ah si?

-Tu no eres una Black, tienes mas oportunidades de mostrar afecto ¿Qué haces entonces aquí?-me termino diciendo antes de marcharse, estaba loco y yo más. Cansada por el día y por las últimas semanas apenas si preste atención a la brillante luz proveniente de fuera. Pronto seria luna llena. Sin molestarme en encender la luz me cambie por mi siempre cómoda pijama, es decir, una playera vieja de papá que me resultaba cómoda. No paso ni veinte minutos cuando empezaba a dormirme que se oyó un espantoso sonido parecido a la alarma y la luz se encendió.

-Tengo sueño- murmure- Pido algo de sueño un poco…aunque mañana es sabado y puedo…

-¡Lily! Mira que tienes el sueño pesado ni si quiera has escuchado la alarma- me jalo Kath en tanto le dirigía una mirada sarcástica y abríamos la puerta de la habitación. Varias chicas cuchicheaban mientras Minerva las hacia acallar.

-¡Basta! La situación no resulta graciosa- expreso severa nuestra jefa de casa- Nunca se había conseguido meter un chico a las habitaciones, es la primera vez que nos pasa y no es gracioso señorita Chadman- le riño a un castaña de nuestra casa que reía- Ahora todas vuelvan a sus habitaciones- Tuve que empujar a Kath a la habitación de nuevo y nos dirigimos a despertar a Nicole que si que sufría de sueño pesado. No fue hasta que le tiramos de la cama que despertó.

-¿Ya amaneció?

-¡No tonta que un chico se ah metido a la habitación de chicas!

-¿Y cual es el susto, esta feo?

Reí sentándome junto a Nicole que seguía sin despertar del todo, Kath se nos unió y pronto ya estábamos las tres agazapadas en la cama de Nicole como buenas amigas que somos empezamos a cotillear hasta que con un golpe la puerta se abrió y las tres empezamos a chillar y gritar como locas. Las tres paramos cuando vimos al apuesto chico en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Harold, pero si eres TU!- exclamo Kath

-¿Me veo mal?

-¡Que va si estas para comerte!

-¡Gracias Nicole!

-De nada Harold- por fin Nicole estaba despierta del todo.

-¿Tú no me dices nada Lily?

Estaba anonadada ese en definitiva ya no era Harold; bueno, al menos no el Harold que yo conocía este ya no usaba gafas ocultando esos ojos grises tan atractivos y su cabello rubio había dejado atrás el peinado remilgado para dar paso a uno mucho más favorecedor además de que fácilmente habría pasado por modelo uno que modelaba el uniforme de Hogwarts con el escudo de Hufflepuff.

-¿Lily?- insistió

-Estas muy bien Harold

-Entonces ¡Ahora serás mi novia!- grito el nuevo guapo de Hogwarts antes de besarme y robarme todo rastro de aliento tanto así que no pude ni gritar cuándo vi a James parado junto a nosotros viéndonos con furia.

-¡Ustedes a dirección!- escuche decir a Minerva. En definitiva hoy no iba a dormir.

x-x

Fue después de tres regaños, dos castigos y las caras de culpa de Kath y Nicole que apenas si me prestaban atención a mi y a Harold que me abrazaba con James viéndonos con ojos centellantes que nos dejaron regresar a nuestros cuartos "Cada quien a su habitación" nos remarco Dumbledore.

-No entiendo como Harold se le ocurrió meterse al cuarto- hable viendo la cara de culpa de- ¿Nicole?

-Lily- nos interrumpió por tercera vez en esa noche Harold- No te olvides eh, no te olvides de lo nuestro, de ser novios ¿No te echaras para atrás no?- vi a James detrás de él esperando una respuesta igual que todos.

-Podemos seguir saliendo Harold lo de novios ya se dará- odie la pequeña sonrisa de James y al recordarlo a el y me decepción me arroje y bese a Harold escuchando los gritos de Minerva, los de mis amigos y los de mi conciencia que decía que aquello no estaba bien, nada bien.

… 

x-x


	5. Llamaradas Verdes

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Astrología Evans

Capitulo V: Llamaradas Verdes

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Personajes de J. K Rowling

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Conociéndome como me conozco se que de entre todos los males para mi Harold era el menor en ese momento aunque siguiera insistiendo en salir juntos y yo insistiera en darnos tiempo mas que a el a mi. Parecía ser que nuestro hechizo había resultado tan bueno que el caldero había soltado un nuevo nombre uno especialmente malo "Lucius Malfoy" Cada vez que lo pronunciaba lo hacia lentamente y cada vez que lo veía me alejaba de ahí de la misma forma. Nos encontrábamos en los primeros días de noviembre

-Primero Potter, luego Régulus, después Harold y ahora Malfoy ¡Quien sigue!

-¿Y si te saliera Peter?

-¡Ah!- grite como posesa entrando a la clase de Slurghon. Me aleje de Nicole y Kath después de tan tremendas palabras. Peter me resultaba tan desagradable como ¡Lucius!

-Lily querida ¿Serias tan amable de sentarte para que pueda empezar la clase?- en momentos como ese me alegraba haberme unido al club del profesor Slurghon el podía ser muy cruel y mezquino con el resto del mundo pero no con los miembros de su club. Muy alegre me dirigí a sentarme a la ultima banca de la clase donde para mi suerte estaba vacía ¡Por fin algo bueno!

-¿Podemos pasar?- voltee los ojos al escuchar la voz de Potter que recién entraba, idiota siempre llegando tarde.

-¡Esto será interesante! Señor Potter por favor siéntese junto a la señorita Evans, será interesante ver el equipo que forman ambos en pociones así es jóvenes hoy haremos equipo de dos para las pociones una poción maravillosa si, si el famoso veritaserum ¿Quién ah oído de ella?

-Eh pelirroja ¿No contestaras?- escuche a Potter pero mi lengua seguía trabada por el acumulo de palabras poco halagadoras en mi cerebro- Te ah comido la lengua el ratón o solo estas impactada por tener a semejante ejemplar masculino tan agraciado como yo

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

-"Se sonroja, ella se sonroja eh James ya llevas ganado terreno"

-¿Por qué sonríes como estupido Potter?

La mueca de James no se deformo en lo mas mínimo en lugar de eso se ensancho más.

-¿Molesta Evans?

-Pues claro me va a tocar trabajar con un idiota

-Llevo muy buenas calificaciones en pociones aunque voy reprobando en otra

-No lo dudo- la pelirroja quería agregar la pregunta obvia pero su orgullo la contuvo.

-Mi peor materia es la de relaciones- agrego James riendo por la cara colorada de Lily y como esta había empezado a toser- No se que relaciones pienses tu pelirroja pero yo me refiero a las personales y mas certeramente a la amorosas

-No veo como- agrego Lily mas calmada- tienes novia de hecho nunca te eh visto sin una

-Mentirosa, ahora mismo me estas viendo soltero

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Si mi mente que últimamente me estaba jugando jugarretas muy sucia estaba en lo correcto Potter me estaba diciendo que había terminado con su novia perfecta y si eso era cierto ¡El estaba tan soltero como yo! Eso quería decir que…el club aumentaba.

-Vas a terminar con Harold

-¿Qué?- mi mente jugaba Potter me estaba diciendo que iba a terminar con Harold, lo cierto es que uno no puede terminar lo que nunca comenzó. Harold ya era muy guapo, atractivo, seguía siendo gentil con su pupaliradidad a niveles estratosféricos y yo le seguía gustando. Pero el a mi no, Nicole me molestaba diciendo que tenía "Amopotittis" esa era el único momento del día que Nicole reía últimamente andaba distraída y mas bien taciturna. Kath que estaba saliendo con un muchacho de Ravenclaw estaba en cambio radiante así que las grises del grupo éramos Nicole y yo.

-Harold no es para ti ya sabes lo que dicen mas vale bueno por conocido que malo por conocer

-¿A que te vas refiriendo Potter?

-Sal conmigo pelirroja, repitamos esas escenas en Hogsmade, en el castillo donde quieras pero conmigo

-¿Te refieras a la escena donde llegas con tu novia colgada del brazo no?- conociéndome como me conozco puedo afirmar que tenia mi rostro sereno y algo burlón- ¿OH la escena donde me abandonas por irla a buscar? Mejor aun la escena del beso para provocarle celos claro Potter habrá que repetirlas solo que esta vez invirtiendo los papeles ¡Profesor!- alce la mano. Lo admito empecé a alzar los brazos agitándolos exageradamente- ¡No puedo trabajar con Potter!

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo señorita Evans?

-¡Yo le contesto profesor!- se me adelanto James- ¡Evans me ah estado haciendo propuestas indecorosas!- momentáneamente mi respiración se paralizo- Profesor, profesor la verdad es que hemos sido ambos Lily cariño quítame la mano del trasero anda ¿Si?- me dijo Potter haciendo un mohín con la boca en lo que yo veía mi mano en el trasero de Potter y su mano de el apuntándome

-¡Serás!- grite antes de propinarle un gancho derecho que mi padre habría estado orgulloso de ver, claro si yo fuera varón.

-Admítelo ¿Quién te enseño a golpear?

-¡Cállate Potter!

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

A pesar de llevar un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro la sonrisa de James no daba señales de borrarse al contrario parecía muy contento de camino a la enfermería. Los pocos alumnos con los que hasta entonces el y lily se habían encontrado se paraban al verlos más a el que a ella era un poco raro ver a James sin gafas y de la mano de Lily Evans

-Te prometo que de no haber roto yo las gafas te habría propinado otro golpe y te hubiera dejado tirado

-De no haberme propinado el golpe yo tendría mis gafas que fueron a dar al caldero de Remus y se derritieron; además, no me habrías dejado tirado no es tu estilo abandonar al indefenso

-¡Tu no estas indefenso!

-Estoy ciego sin lente apenas te veo como una mancha roja, una hermosa mancha roja Lily

-¡James! Hermano ese golpe no tiene muy buena pinta ¿Quién ah sido el salvaje?- la hasta entonces sonrisa de James se borro al escuchar la voz firme y clara de Harold concientemente apretó más la mano de Lily

-Te puedo explicar Harold- hablo Lily antes de decir media palabra más James se adelanto de nuevo

-Fue Lily una pelea de novios- se abalanzo James abrazando a Lily por la cintura- Es que somos muy pasionales

-Ahora entiendo por eso no me dabas el si- rehusó un triste Harold- Los veo luego chicos

-¡Anda con cuidado Harold!- recién termino la frase James quedo inconciente y Lily con la otra mano fracturada

-Valdrá la pena llevarte inconciente a la enfermería Potter- hablo para si Lily sin hacer caso de los pocos pero siempre entrometidos alumnos que rondaban el lugar

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

-¡Lily tenemos fiesta!- me grito Nicole a la cara no bien dio un paso dentro de nuestro cuarto

-Si, si, el castigo de Dumbledore esta pero si para echar tiros ¡Yahoo!

-Venga no hay por que ser sarcástica- Me hablo Kath

-¿Fiesta de que?

-De Hallowen, es en Huflepuff y a que no sabes la organizo Harold- me respondio Kath

-¡Lo hizo por ti Lily! Sabes que eres de sangre muggle y le pareció un gran detalle ¿No te parece amiga?

-No lo se Nicole- agache la mirada sin ver la mirada de complot de mis amigas- Además creo que ya pasamos Hallowen ¿No?

-¡No seas aguafiestas!

-¡Bien dicho Kath! Venga Lily que nosotras ya tenemos disfraz y ya hemos pensando en el tuyo

-¿Ah si?- sonreí agradecida imaginándome un buen disfraz tal vez el típico de princesa o a lo mejor uno de hada algo lindo cuando voy viendo una bata con mi nombre y unos guantes de box

-¡Esta noche dejas K. O a Potter!- grito Nicole

-¡De nuevo!- grito Kath y ambas estallaron en risas.

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

-¡Ya vera esa Evans! Esta vez si vengo preparado, tu tranquilo cornamenta esta ves tienes que te defienda- decía Sirius dando saltitos con las miradas féminas comiéndoselo con los ojos. El guapo Mereodador iba disfrazado de peleador de box aunque no tenia mucha conciencia de que era eso aun así estaba preparado a encarar a la pelirroja por pegarle a su buen amigo cornamenta. Mientras seguía saltando haciendo que la bata de boxeador fuera en un vaivén igual que los shorts las chicas se entusiasmaban más aun cuando algunas gotas de sudor recorrían el cuerpo de…

-¡Canuto! Deja de saltar nos estas poniendo en ridículo

-Ahí Remus- se rió el boxeador- En otras condiciones te haría caso pero como bienes disfrazado de lobo uno que nada tiene de feroz- el ojo critico de Sirius vio las orejas lobeznas de aspecto infantil que era lo único que llevaba de disfraz Remus porque por lo demás ibas con una camisa azul y unos pantalones caqui que combinaban con unos elegantes zapatos.

-Yo creo que es muy bueno de disfraz- señalo la voz chillona de Peter

-¡Eh!- le empujo Sirius haciendo desquilibrar a la rata del grupo que se había conseguido una botarga- ¡Tu cállate Pollo!

-¡Que es un gallo Sirius!

-Claro Peter- le respondió sarcástico.- Y ahora yo soy feo, si claro ¿Tu que opinas cornamenta?

James ignoraba los comentarios de sus amigos y las miradas de las féminas que se posaban sobre el guapo pirata que para evitar riesgos se había dejado sus gafas de repuesto y sus ojos marrones se podían apreciar mejor esta noche lo mismo que sus tupidas y largas pestañas. Si a eso se le añadía el atuendo en negro de pirata con botas del mismo color y una camisa que parecía haber conocido la furia de un hombre lobo James estaba muy guapo eh incluso la banda roja en su cabeza se realzaba aun más por su pelo negro y característicamente despeinado.

-¿Te eh preguntando que opinas cornamente?- Sirius volteo los ojos cuando vio a entrar a una rubia Nicole disfrazada de una exótica Doxy. También reparo en que Kath iba muy guapa disfrazada de Egipcia se veía muy guapa y olvido completamente su intención de enfrentar a Lily Evans al verla entrar disfrazada de odalisca.

-Hermosa- pronuncio James separándose de sus amigos y quitando a todo los bailarines en su camino.

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

-¡Hey Evans buen derechazo!- me sorprendí de escuchar a Lucius Malfoy diciéndome otra cosa aparte de "Sangre sucia"- Fue bueno incluso para una sangre sucia- Sus palabras lejos de afectarme me hicieron recordar que el Malfoy siempre seria Malfoy incluso disfrazado de vampiro y que ni aun volviendo a nacer saldría con tal patán- Estoy harta de los patanes- murmure

-¡Lily!

-¡Potter!- este patán estaba para comerse

-Estas muy guapa

-Pues tu estas sano; creo, la enfermera es realmente buena en su trabajo

-Eres la única chica que me ah dejado K. O de dos golpes o de una mirada deberían llamarte la llamarada verde con esos ojos que tienes- me vi distraída al ver que la luz bajaba y una canción romántica empezaba a sonar.

-Ven- antes de decirle "No Potter" ya estaba bailando en medio de una improvisada pista y algún ridículo se le ocurrió que el desplegar de algún lado un agradable olor y con estrellas que se asemejaban a la caída de la nieve que a veces hacia aparecer Dumbledore era un buen truco para conquistar a incautas, incautas que estaban cayendo como yo recargada en el pecho de Potter con sus brazos rodeándome.

-Lamento esa primera cita Lily

-Ya lo se- me tense al bailar

-Me ah estado remordiendo la conciencia, ojala podamos tener otra vez una primera cita y esta vez seria diferente

-Pues claro porque seria la segunda

-Sabes a lo que me refiero chica lista vamos estoy soltero, se que tu también entonces di si y te prometo un día maravilloso

La canción seguía sonando, como toda canción para una incauta era lenta, melódica y hacia el vaivén más glorioso estando en brazos de Potter. En un vistazo alcance a ver a Lucius y recordé la supuesta cita según los astros, mire a Potter al rostro y recordé la mas maravillosa cita hasta ahora, la que seria la mejor por siempre.

-Creo que- mis palabras murieron cuando todas las luces adquirieron mas fuerza y la atmósfera se rompió por los gritos de Kiara. La ultima novia de Potter.

-¡James terminamos hace una hora y ya me haces esto!- grito Kiara con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Una hora?- Conociéndome como me conozco se que la lógica se golpeo abruptamente en mi pensamiento lo mismo que mi puño en el rostro de Potter y lo mismo que mis pies en las escalinatas de regreso a mi sala común con las llamaradas verdes apagadas.

* * *

Contenido divertido final trágico xD Bueno ustedes ya me dirán que les ah parecido. Gracias por sus comentarios al capitulo anterior y no, Harold aun no sale de la jugada n.n 

¡Saludos :P!


	6. ¡Juega!

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Capitulo VI¡Juega!

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Personajes de J. K Rowling

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Estaba nevando ¿Cuanto tiempo habré estado viendo por la ventana? Desde la fiesta de Harold yo no había salido mucho de mi cuarto y mi animo estaba por los suelos lo único que me animaba un poco era la perspectiva de la Navidad ¡Adoro esta temporada decembrina! Y lo que más me alegraba es que ningún nombre había salido del infernal caldero, lo tiraría de no ser por que es el mismo que necesito para pociones.

Slurghon se molesto un poco por haber alterado su clase pero se olvido en cuanto le comencé a hablar de pociones y a batir las pestañas coquetamente. La noticia de mi riña con Potter y que este había regresado con su novia mientras me seguía prometiendo amor eterno a hurtadillas era el cotilleo favorito del ultimo mes.

-Tampoco me puedo quedar aquí todo el tiempo enterrada en las profundidades-suspiro- ¡Lo tengo! Iré a enterrarme a la biblioteca- algo mas animada empecé a colocarme mi chaqueta y no terminaba de hacerlo cuando salio un nuevo nombre.

"_Frank Longbottom_"

-¡¿Qué?! Te volviste loco caldero desde que tengo memoria Frank ah estado enamorado de Alice- bufe- no me imagino a mi y a Frank en una cita vamos si lo conozco desde primero ¡Lo eh visto crecer! Bueno al menos este mes tampoco tendré una cita creo que es mejor- reí imaginándome cuando les contara a Nick y Kath el nombre que había salido. Termine de acomodarme la chaqueta y me di el visto bueno en el espejo. Los jeans oscuros me quedaban bien igual que la camisa con cuello V y en general mi aspecto me agrado con la coleta alta que me había hecho. Sábado marcaba el calendario así que solo por hoy no haría los deberes aun.

-¡Lily!- me llamo Remus no bien termine de bajar el ultimo escalón quise no acercarme a los mereodadores y espacialmente a James pero me habría visto infantil pasando de largo cuando ellos estaban perfectamente visibles frente a la chimenea

-¡Hola Remus! Chicos

-¡Hola pelirroja! Vas muy guapa

-Gracias Sirius- le respondí sin hacer caso de las miradas de James

-Eh Lily ¿Te quedaras estas navidades?

-Si creo que si, al menos aquí estaré a salvo de mi hermana ¿Por qué preguntas Remus?

-Curiosidad ¿También se quedaran Nicole y Kath?

-Ya se por donde vas- reí- Si también se quedaran ya sabía que a Sirius le gustaba Nicole pero no que a ti te gustaba Kath, lo siento Remus pero ya sabes que tiene novio

-¡OH no Lily! Te estas confundiendo

-¡Anda Remus, si hasta te has puesto rojo!- sonreí

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta Nick?- repuso Sirius- Pero si no puedo ser tan obvio

-Es que eres tan obvio como yo- percibí la voz de Frank a mi lado

-¡Hola Frank!- hasta entonces escuche la voz de James- ¿Qué te pasa amigo?

-Es Alice nos hemos peleado de nuevo y esta vez terminamos

-¡No!- expresamos todos lamentos por la situación del pobre Frank que siempre había sido muy bonachón y era raro verlo sin una sonrisa

-Si, creo que esta vez va enserio

-¿Por qué ah sido Frank?

-Varias cosas James pero la más importante de todas es por un chico Ravenclaw con el que Alice lleva semanas coqueteando no es que sea celoso; bueno, no demasiado lo normal vamos

-Te comprendo- hablo Potter. Claro como el dominaba la temática- Le vendría un buen escarmiento a Alice ¿Por qué no le das un prueba de su propio chocolate?

-¿Qué chocolate?- no pude evitar reír por la pregunta de Remus que era adicto al chocolate- ¡Ah te refieres hacerlo lo mismo!

-No lo se, no me parece bien- continua hablando- nunca eh sido dado a desquitarme además ¿Con quien podría salir yo? Todas las chicas saben que amo a Alice

La exhalación de desencanto fue unánime.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Lily? Después de todo ella esta enterada de todo

×-×-×-×-×-×-×

-¡Yo!- grito Lily

-¡Porque ella!- grito James

-¡Es un idea grandiosa Sirius!

.¡Que por que yo!

-OH Lily no te pediría el favor de no ser necesario

-Conozco a Alice no nos creerá nada, porque ni yo lo creo

-Eres mi mejor amiga Lily, Alice siempre ah tenido un poco de recelo por lo mismo

-No hablas en serio

-Eh ahí viene Alice

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- replique a Frank cuando me paso un brazo por los hombros

-Ya se ah ido

-¡Frank has tenido razon! Si las miradas aniquilan tu ya estarías hecha polvo amiga pelirroja- Sirius tenia razon en cuanto a la mirada lo que no estaba viendo es que la de Remus y James ya lo habrían hecho polvo a el

-Alice nos ah visto eh, pues no me importa no pienso seguir el juego Frank

-Anda Lily solo una semana, por favor ¿Cuándo te eh pedido yo un favor?

-Pues nunca

-¡Y tu cuando me has pedido favor?

-Varias veces pero

-¡Ahí esta pelirroja, ayuda a Frank anda!-le animo Sirius- ¿Qué puede pasar?

-Esta bien pero solo una semana Frank, después le aclararás todo a Alice

×-×-×-×

Una semana después.

-Lily ¿Qué opinas me anudo la corbata de este modo o de este?

-Frank yo no eh visto a Alice por aquí-exhale- en serio ¿Tenemos que seguir haciendo esto?

-Alice siempre me daba su opinión

-Pero Alice era tu novia y casi, casi tu esposa de no ser porque no llevaba el anillo

-No digas- suspiro- La extraño de tal manera Lily aunque contigo la paso tan bien ¿Por qué no salimos enserio?

-Estas loco y sabes que me voy, me voy- comencé a caminar con prisa por el pasillo hasta desaparecer- Me fui- dije antes de abrir la puerta de una clase y ver a Régulus y Nicole en pleno beso. No es que nunca hubiera visto a la gente besándose pero sentí que algo muy fuerte se removió en mi.

-¡Lily!

-Yo no sabía que… ¿Qué hacen?

-Tu no eres lenta para captar las cosas leona, sabes lo que estábamos haciendo

-¡Régulus!

-Ustedes- pase saliva- ¿Están saliendo?

-Si- respondió Nicole

-No- escuche a mi lado antes de ver a Sirius abalanzarse sobre Régulus- ¡Cabron, sabias que me gustaba y mira!

Todo paso muy rápido los hermanos Black empezaron a pelear en eso llegaron los mereodadores, James me hizo a un lado Nicole empezó a chillar y muchos alumnos invadieron el salón y Minerva llego para mandarnos otra vez a la dirección últimamente yo estaba viendo mucho a Dumbledore y más a Hagrid por aquello de los castigos que _NO MERECIA_ y que no tenia idea como había terminado en ellos de nuevo para empeorar la situación estaba yo en medio del bosque prohibido con Hagrid, James, Remus, Peter y Sirius que me seguía riñendo.

-¡Tu lo sabías Lily, tu sabías!

-¡Déjala ya Sirius!

-¡No cornamenta! Creí que éramos amigos pelirroja pero veo que no mira que ocultarme lo de ese idiota hermano mío y de Nicole ¡Dime algo, demonios!

-No lo sabía Sirius, aunque lo hubiera sabido no te lo habría dicho ¿Con que sentido? Si tu te sientes mal entonces ya somos dos- el silencio siguió a mis palabras Hagrid nos contemplaba indeciso, suspiro mirando al cielo antes de ordenarnos recoger algo de pelo de Unicornio que se dejaban esos bellos animales por ahí. Sirius y Peter siguieron las ordenes caso contrario a Remus y James que permanecían con la mirada triste en el suelo.

×-×-×-×

-¡Mi vida es horrible!- Grite no bien entraba a la sala común asustando al pobre Frank

-¡¿Lily?!

-¡Cállate Frank solo abrázame!

-¡Estas llorando!- Frank era un genio, el genio de mi mejor amigo que no entendía lo mal que me sentía. Entre mi lloriqueo la razón me dijo que estaba haciendo el ridículo pero que los brazos de Frank me protegían de que alguien viera ese ridículo por fin veía la ventaja de que Frank fuera tan corpulento y yo sintiera que un enorme oso bonachón y mullidito abrazándome. La sensación hizo que me sintiera mejor. Aunque seguí gimoteando.

-¿Quién te hizo llorar Lily?

Pocas ocasiones me permitía un puchero ese era más bien el estilo de Petunia. Aunque estaba la sala común vacía, yo gimoteando con ojos llorosos y con el oso Frank abrazándome así que me permití ese mohín.

-Fue Nicole y Régulus

-¿Qué te hicieron?

-Se estaban besando

-Se que saliste con Régulus pero no me esperaba que te enamoraras

-¡Quien ah hablado de amor! En serio Frank- me separe- esperaba más de ti

-No entiendo acabas de decir…

-¡Cállate!- le abrace de nuevo y suspirando le conté lo del hechizo de las 12 pruebas y todo lo que me había pasado hasta esta mañana- Y entonces Sirius me dijo que por que no le había contado nada y yo le dije que de que serviría. Sirius de todas formas se acerca tanto a Nicole como se acerca de Régulus

-Si bueno ¿Entonces porque te tengo en mis brazos llorando?

-¡Porque mi vida es horrible!- empecé a llorar de nuevo mojando más al ya empapado oso Frank.

-Lily tu vida no es horrible- me dijo acariciando mi pelo

-Si lo es, mírame tuve que recurrir a un hechizo para conseguir citas la primera con Potter que resulto ser un patán, luego; Régulus, que es mi amigo no conocido también estaba Lucius ¡Hiugh!- esos ultimo lo exclamamos a coro- Luego Harold que paso de sapo a príncipe y me confundió y por ultimo estas tú que fue el único que me pidió una cita y solo para poner celosa a tu novia…igual que hizo Potter. Cuando vi a Nicole y Régulus sentí que yo era la que estaba mal

-Pelirroja tonta- siguió acariciándome el pelo- Si no amara a Alice te aseguro que iría por ti eres hermosa en más de una forma y te quiero por lo que eres estoy seguro que para cuando encuentres al hombre que te ame ya sea o no de entre esos 12 nombres esas esmeraldas verdes tuyas volverán a brillar no dudes de ti, no hay de que dudar pequeña

-Este juego del amor es complicado- cavile sin percatarme que también lo exprese

-Si el juego del amor es peligroso, más que el quidditch y también más doloroso pero estar en la banca es aun peor así que óyeme bien Lily Evans ¡Juega, juega el juego! O quédate en la banca preguntándote cuando saldrás de ella. Lo importante es ganar y para eso también hay que jugar no te rindas Lily ¿Comprendes?

-Si Frank- sonreía hasta escuchar el grito de Alice y esta huyendo con Frank corriendo detrás de ella y con una sonrisa imagine que el era el buscador y Alice la preciada snitch de mi amigo.

-Tendré que jugar- hable mientras me dirigía a mi habitación por un descanso

×-×-×-×

Los mereodadores permanecieron debajo de la capa hasta escuchar la puerta de la pelirroja azotarse y mentalmente cada uno decidió seguir el consejo de Frank. Iban a jugar y no para perder.

×-×-×-×

¡Hola!

¿Les gusto? Ya me lo diran en sus reviews que no es que yo quiera reclamarles pero el capitulo anterior bajaron T.T

Jaja pero no es reclamo, eh que agradesco mucho a quien si dejo su review :D

Por otra parte y para animarles más con esos comentarios solo les digo el nombre para el proximo capitulo y ya diran ustedes si merece un enviar un review o no cof, cof:

"_Severus Snape_"

×-×-×-×


	7. Envolvente

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Capitulo VII: Envolvente

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Personajes de J. K Rowling

Ligero spoiler de DH probablemente ni lo noten

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

"_Severus Snape_"

Llegando enero y con el un nuevo nombre sentí que diciembre había sido frió pero enero se había vuelto gélido cuando ese nombre salio del caldero. Complicado, frió, distante mi relación con Severus había sido todo menos un noviazgo a lo que nosotros habíamos tenido años atrás no le pegaba esa etiqueta. El nos había negado cualquier titulo de la misma manera que se había negado a dejarme entrar en su corazón o aún más enmarañado su pensamiento.

-El negro te puede envolver pequeña flor blanca- me había dicho la primera vez que nos besamos. La ultima me había dicho:

-Te llame sangre sucia y no mentí ¿Cierto?

Dolor y lagrimas eso había sido lo mió con Severus y también había sido el primer hombre que había amado y del que aun algunas noche mi mente intentaba exorcizar.

-Este mes no habrá cita- cerré mi capa y me abrigue bien con mi bufanda Gryffindor. La mañana fue pasando lentamente hasta llegar a la ultima clase que era astronomía así que hasta la noche todos los de mi curso nos dirigimos a la torre.

-¡Lily Evans! En que estas pensando vamos a astronomía y te recuerdo que la maestra pidió un telescopio- me señalo Kath. Nicole solo me miro en silencio igual que las ultimas semanas mi amiga tenía un mutismo hacía mi

-Me lo eh dejado, adelántense- desganada me dirigí hacia mi torre con demasiada calma cruce el pasto verde hasta escuchar un extraño sonido que hizo empuñar mi varita. Al girarme no divise nada iba a proseguir mi camino cuando vi el patronus de una cierva.

-¿Y a ti quien te ah conjurado?- la cierva comenzó a juguetear a mi alrededor y distraída sentí como el patronus jalaba mi bufanda- ¡Oye!- reí- es mía y tengo frió anda déjame antes de que te haga humo

Era un lindo patronus y contrastaba bastante con la noche que cernía sobre mi la Luna menguada oculta cada dos por tres tras unos nubarrones que señalaban una cercana Lluvia pero yo tenía que ir a clase

-Ya voy muy retrasada

-De hecho no llegaras no es verdad ¿Lilith?- el patronus desapareció igual que el sonido de su nombre al contrario del frió permaneció y se hizo más intenso al escuchar la voz de Snape detrás mío.

-No puedo creer que el patronus sea tuyo- le plantee cara sin dejarme envolver por sus ojos negros bajo las espesas pestañas.

-Es bonito ¿Verdad? Tuve una buena inspiración Lily

-¿Inspiración, bonito? Snape por favor- empecé anudar de nueva cuenta mi bufanda- Que sabrás tu de eso- el impidió anudármela en lugar de ello se acerco a mi y fue el quien tomo la bufanda pasándola alrededor de mi cuello acariciándolo

-Te conozco a ti Lily tu eras mi inspiración y eres lo más bonito que tengo

-Tu no me tienes

-Eres mía te di un largo plazo para que intentaras comprender nuestra situación pero ya no más

-Tu y yo no tenemos situación- aclare marchándome con dignidad a la torre de astronomía. Ahí fue mi error y la perdida de dignidad.

-¡Señorita Evans!- dijo la voz gangosa de la maestra- Llega diez minutos antes de terminar la clase y encima sin material y me dice que no fue su culpa- la risas burlonas dejaron mi dignidad rota- ¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor!- grito yo solo mire al cielo y después baje la mirada suspirando notando hasta entonces el complicado y elegante nudo que había hecho Snape con mi bufanda- ¿Dónde esta tu dignidad Lily?- me recrimine

-¡5 puntos menos por murmurar Evans!- me grito la maestra así que mejor opte por la retirada. Bajando las escaleras de la torre aun escuche a la maestra gritar- ¡20 menos por marcharse!

Viendo bien la noche, era una noche horripilante.

×-×

-Te noto un poco rara ¿No seguirás pensando en lo que paso en astronomía?

-No Kath veinte puntos menos no son nada además ya los recupere

-Pues yo te sigo viendo rara; bueno, este grupo de tres es raro de por si pero tu Nicole eres la que esta más extraña de todas

Sirius prestaba atención a la conversación y esperaba que Nicole dijera algo ¡Lo que fuera! Tal vez que dijera "Odio a Régulus y termine con él porque me di cuenta que amo a Sirius que es mucho mejor partido que el soquete de su hermano"

-Estoy bien- dijo Nicole marchándose de ahí.

-Ahí van mis esperanzas

-Cállate canuto que estoy escuchando

-Esta mal escucharlas sin que ellas se den cuenta

-Remus ¡Sshh!- silencio James. Los tres estaban como podían ocultos detrás de una columna oyendo la conversación de las muchachas que hasta ahora no les daba muchas señas de que hacer para contenta a la pelirroja y alejar a la rubia de malas influencias como era Régulus.

-Ahora si Lily dime que te dijo ese idiota de Snape

-¡Qué!- exclamo Lily sorprendida y con voz asustada

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron los tres chicos apretados detrás de la columna quejándose por estar apretados queriendo escuchar.

-Venga Lily ya sabes que yo siempre uso el telescopio para mirar todo menos estrellas

-Nos viste a Snape y ¿A mi?

-¿Tú no habrás vuelto con él verdad? Se que lo querías mucho

-Lo sigo queriendo Kath siempre lo querré

Detrás de la columna los mereodadores pasaron del blanco al verde y terminaron con el rostro morado de tanto aguantar el aire. Las muchachas pararon de hablar cuando vieron corriendo a los tres muchachos frente a ellas como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¿Y a esos tres que les pico?- pregunto Kath.

×-×

-Por los pelos- pensé una vez que me logre escabullir de Snape. Estaba muy insistente así que como había podido me escapaba de él ocultándome en una aula vacía esta vez antes de entrar a ella fije que mi mejor amiga no estuviera dentro besando a un Black.

-Vacía- suspire aliviada cerrando la puerta cuando escuche alguien llamándome.

-Lily- ninguna voz me podía pillar más desprevenida que la de James y ninguna me podía causar más escalofrías que la suya

-Potter- gire en mi eje- ¿Qué quieres?

-Tranquila pelirroja- rió inundando la habitación con el sonido de su risa igual que el sol inundaba el salón con los pupitres desiertos- Pareces agitada ¿Quién te viene persiguiendo?

-Nadie- afirme- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte al ver una serie de libros "Como conjurar un patronus", "El patronus que usted quiere", "Su patronus y usted"- Eh déjalo ya se que haces- sonreí sin poder evitar acercarme a tomar uno de los libros- Mi patronus es un ciervo ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-¡Un ciervo!- le escuche suspirar

-¿Te lo puedes creer? En mi vida eh visto uno- le sonreí- ¿Cuál es tu patronus James?

-Yo estoy aprendiendo hacer uno como bien podrás notar Lily- sonrió a la vez que desordenaba su pelo- Creo que es el único hechizo que nunca había intentado conjurar

-A mi me lo enseño…- corte cuando estuve a punto de decir "Snape"

-¿Quién te lo enseño Lily?

-Un amigo- respondí- yo creo que me voy

-Espera- se acerco para tomarme de la mano- Yo tengo dificultades para conjurarlo ¿Me podrías ayudar? Por favor- sonrió espléndidamente. 

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea- le retire la mano

-Por favor Lily- insistió recuperando mi mano- te prometo ser buen alumno

-El problema es que yo no soy buena maestra- retire la mano

-Soy un discípulo ejemplar- me la jalo de nuevo

-No- retire la mano marchándome hacia la puerta el no tuvo necesidad de jalarme para que yo me quedara quieta al escuchar

-Si sigues huyendo de mi podría pensar que me temes o mejor aún que no soportas tenerme cerca sin irte encima mía

-Mañana a esta misma hora en esta aula sigue estudiando lo teórico… Potter

×-×

-Este día apesta- se quejo Sirius en la noche cuando estaban los cuatro mereodadores preparándose a dormir

-No puedo creer que Lily quiera a Snape- murmuro Remus malhumorado

-Enero siempre apesta- se quejo Peter ya acostado en su cama- ¿Y tu porque sonríes James? Si los días de este mes apestan

-Hoy eh tenido un momento que mejoro el día. Me ah bastado.

Los tres miraron raro a James más no agregaron nada.

×-×

Mis días de enero pasaron entre clases, desveladas, tarea, Snape siguiéndome, Harold saludándome entusiasmado con sus fans rodeándolo, Kath preguntándome por todo, Remus atento, Dumbledore viéndome en la cena misteriosamente, Minerva reclamando mi atención y algunos de eso días donde cae lo de cada mes. Solo un momento de todos esos días de enero recompensaban mi día. Las clases con James.

-Tienes que pensar en tu recuerdo más feliz para así poder conjurar el patronus

-Lily; querida, contigo ahí parada mis recuerdos felices apenas se van formando

-¡James!- le regañe con las mejillas ruborizadas- te dije que nada de coqueteo

-Es una noche preciosa- dijo viendo afuera

-¿Noche?- me asome también a la ventana- ¡Válgame! llevamos aquí desde las cinco

-Es viernes pelirroja oye ¿Vamos afuera? Los jardines son buenos para practicar

No tardamos en llegar afuera con el cielo negro cubierto por diamantes y la Luna medio oculta.

-Muéstrame tu patronus Lily- yo asentí y pensé en mi momento más feliz. La cita con James- Expecto patronus- dije y de mi varita salio un robusto ciervo

-Impresionante

-Tu turno James- el se coloco frente a mi y se inclino para besarme. En lugar de empujarlo deje que sus brazos me rodearan y nuestros alientos se mezclaran en un apasionado beso. Ninguno dijo nada cuando nos separamos el solo apunto con la varita hacía un lado y murmuro el hechizo. De su varita salio un ave que fue tomando forma hasta definirse en un fénix que voló por encima de mi ciervo.

-Bien hecho James

-Bien hecho Potter- se escucho la fría voz de Snape. Al verlo comprendí que se había roto ese viejo lazo entre los dos ambos lo comprendimos aunque no estoy segura de que el lo aceptara. Lo mire alejarse en la noche y por primera vez no me importo.

×-×

James miro preocupado a sus amigos reunidos en el cuarto en absoluto silencio.

-¿Qué me perdí?- pregunto el de pelo negro azabache

-¿Qué hacías con Lily?- James miro a Remus interrogante después paso su mirada a Sirius que miraba a los otros dos preocupado y Peter también se notaba ansioso.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Remus?

-James- dijo serio el castaño- Quiero la verdad te eh visto besarla y ¡No me parece!

-Moony no me digas que estas celoso- bromeo James pero viendo la seriedad de sus amigos continuo- Remus tu y yo nunca hemos peleado por una mujer

-Y no veo razón para empezar James, déjala tu no la quieres ya lo has demostrado

-La quiero- aseguro el chico de gafas- y tú, tú eres mi amigo no quiero pelear contigo por ella

-No voy a permitir que sea otra de tus conquistas

-¡Remus!

-Escucha nunca eh peleado por mujer alguna como tú dices pero es que esa mujer es la que amo- James se quedo mudo ante las palabras de Remus- Realmente la amo James ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

No podía. James no podía y ahí fue donde por primera vez en su vida James supo lo que era perder.

-Remus eres mi hermano- murmuro cabizbajo antes de ofrecerle su mano- cuenta con que dejare en paz a Lily Evans

El rostro de Remus se ilumino mientras estrechaba la mano y abrazaba a James emocionado.

-¡Gracias cornamenta!- cornamenta abrazo a su amigo mientras apretaba los ojos intentando no llorar por la tristeza que lo envolvía y que solo Sirius noto.

×-×

Estrenando capitulo y por lo visto estrenando editor de textos ¡Muy bien:D

y que me dicen ¿Lo disfrutaron?

Ya me estoy desquitando de James muajaja y pronto mas de su propio chocolate para este guapo mereodador n.ñ

Les mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo ¡Gracias por leerme!

Y disfruten su día :P


	8. La Clave

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Capitulo VIII: La Clave

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Personajes de J. K Rowling

×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×

Febrero era por excelencia el mes cursi y lo digo a base de experiencia, cada febrero parecía que todos tenían la vista fija en el 14 de ese mes donde cupido hacía de las suyas.

-¿En el mundo mágico existirá cupido?- le pregunte esa mañana a mi buena amiga Nicole que desde el espejo frente al que se arreglaba negó con la cabeza, ella era sangre pura y toda su vida había vivido entre magos, para nadie era extraño que fuera tan popular con lo guapa que era, por esa misma razón yo no entendía mucho que hacía con Régulus aunque si amores nos vamos yo quedo reprobada y finiquitada, pensé al mismo tiempo que veía el caldero que no había sacado ningún nombre hasta ahora.

-No existe, lo más cercano a enamorarse de otra persona es un filtro amoroso pero hasta esos a la larga resultan contraproducentes

-Dejen de hablar y vamos ya al comedor- nos indico Kath que esa mañana extrañamente se había arreglado más de lo normal.

-¿Estas segura que terminaste con ese Ravenclaw tuyo Kath?

-Ya te dije que si Lily ¿Es que nunca te enteras de nada pelirroja?- colándose perfume me siguió hablando hasta llegar al asunto- Habrá dos chicos nuevos de intercambio

-Leo el profeta- respondí a lo que ella y Nicole llevaron los ojos al techó como pidiendo por mi salivación- Ya saben que no me gustan los cotilleos- argumente a mi favor y las tres salimos rumbo al gran comedor con Kath informándonos de dos alumnos nuevos recién llegados de Durmstrang.

-Nadie los ah visto por eso es que todas nos entusiasma la idea de tener carne nueva

-¡Kath!- le gritamos Nicole y yo entre risas.

×-×

El gran comedor esa mañana era puro bullicio las chicas parecían haberse arreglado más de lo normal, las que tenían novio se resignaban a ver de lejos y los muchachos engullían la comida aprovechando la distracción de sus compañeras de casa la verdad es que ellos o comprendían el entusiasmo de ver a dos tipos de Durmstrang que seguramente no serían mas que dos gorilas desarrollados de pocas neuronas que alborotaban las hormonas femeninas. O al menos eso pensaba Sirius.

-¿Me pasas el muslo James?

-¡Que proposiciones haces canuto!- los dos se echaron a reír ante la broma que había quitado la atención del lugar de los profesores donde seguramente aparecerían los nuevos- No se porque tanto alboroto- decía James al tiempo que le pasaba la pieza a Sirius- Y Remus ¿No es extraño este supuesto intercambio de estudiantes?

-A estas alturas si parece raro- comento Peter de pasada.

-Pues parece ser idea de Dumbledore- menciono Remus por encima del profeta que leí en ese momento- En mi opinión dos chicas de Beauxbatons habrían estado mejor

-¡Concuerdo!- corearon varias voces masculinas.

-¡Hombres!

×-×

-¡Hombres!- fue lo que dijo Kath luego de que escucháramos el comentario de Remus. A mi la verdad me daba igual.

-Lily a lo mejor y entre estos nuevos chicos esta _TU CHICO_

-Yo no creo que…- me calle cuando todos lo hicieron. Por una parte cercana a la mesa de los profesores entro Dumbledore y detrás de el dos muchachos que de gorilas no tenían nada, el primero era de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes e iba muy sonriente y su sonrisa hizo temblar a más de una. Al ver al segundo las chicas decidieron que esa mañana se debieron sacar aun mas provecho. Lo conocía, lo había visto hace no mucho él era uno de los gitanos con los que estábamos yo y James el día de la cita. También el me reconoció y auque no sonrió su mirada me hizo sentir las hormigas marchando desde el tracto digestivo hasta lo inimaginable. Alexander Krum. Idéntico a la última ves que lo vi, moreno, alto, ojos grises y con tanto atractivo que pondría verde al mismo James.

-Por favor quiero que les demos un fuerte aplauso a estos maravillosos chicos- dijo Dumbledore y el comedor estallo en aplausos- Vuestros compañeros de Durmstrang Robert Smith y Alexander Krum terminaran aquí séptimo año espero que los hagan sentir cómodos durante su estadía, para ahorrarnos el tiempo que nos quita comer el hacer una selección; ambos, se han probado ya el sombrero, señor Robert por favor pase a la que será su casa, Ravenclaw- la casa de las águilas y especialmente las chicas aplaudieron hasta dolerles las manos- Y claro, usted señor Alexander vaya ahora a ¡Gryffindor!

Empecé aplaudir aunque no tanto como Kath o como Nicole que parecían tener un pedazo de cielo en nuestra mesa conforme Krum se acercaba yo pasaba más saliva y las hormigas aumentaban hasta darme un escalofrió. El se estaba sentando a mi lado y parecía no disimular cuando me dijo:

-Vine por ti pelirroja- sonrió.

×-×

-Habrá que ver- susurro Sirius mientras tomaba mas jugo- Nunca eh visto coqueteo más descarado; claro, aparte de los míos ese Krum se lleva las palmas

-¡Ya cállate!- gritaron James y Remus marchándose igual que todos a la primera clase que era Herbología. No suficiente con la escena del comedor la mañana de los mereodadores empeoraba a cada momento, al menos la de dos de ellos que les parecía que el cielo nublado era precisamente como su pensamiento al recordar a Krum cortejando a Lily. Los que pagaban eran sus parejas en Herbología con quienes tenían que plantar un geranio con Colmillos a riesgo de ser mordidos como Peter que ya estaba en la enfermería en compañía de Nicole que tuvo la desgracia de ser su compañera.

-Espero que tu rubia amiga este bien Lily

-Gracias por la preocupación Sirius- le sonrió Lily- pero mejor ocúpate de lo que estamos haciendo antes de que esta cosa me arranque los dedos

-Tranquila pelirroja que yo te cuido- rió canuto con un brillo divertido en sus ojos- Aunque también podemos llamar a Alexander Krum para que te proteja

-Dudo que vuele de la torre de astronomía hasta aquí- rió Lily sin notar la mueca suspicaz de Sirius.

-¿Te dijo donde estaría?

-Si y dijo que al terminar las clases lo vería- Lily alzo la vista chocando los ojos verdes con los grises- ¿Le llevaras el informe a James?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No tiene importancia- se retiro un mechón de pelo- el es igual que tú, se preocupa mucho de la chica que le gusta pero nunca se ocupa de saber lo que ella siente ¿No es tu caso con Nicole?

-Pelirroja- sonrió viendo al piso- eres puro fuego, ahora comprendo porque la contienda se complica cada vez más

-Deja de decir tonterías y vamos a enterrar esto de una vez

-De acuerdo…jefe- rió. Pero sus ojos lo delataban su rostro reía aunque su mente estaba ya lejos de ahí.

×-×

-No puedo creer mi mala suerte ¡Llevo catorce días aquí!

Kath y yo reímos viendo a Nicole acostada en la cama de la enfermería con una minúscula venda en su dedo anular, mismo lugar donde el geranio la había mordido igual que a Peter. La enfermera insistía en que no podría salir hasta que ella extrajera todo lo que el geranio había infectado y aunque la rubia igual que Peter se sentía muy bien no podían salir así fuera hoy catorce de Febrero. Que irónicamente lo era, razón por la que yo me escondía de Krum. Si de por si el era insistente en hablar conmigo y yo si hablaba con él…si los monosílabos cuentan. Encima el caldero ya me tenía preocupada no había salido ningún nombre de él ¡Justo en la fecha que mas necesito un hombre…digo nombre!

-Ya vamos o se nos hará tarde para pociones- me dijo Kath. Nos despedimos de Nicole dejándola con cantidad de tarjetas, regalos y dulces. Llegamos patinando a pociones y yo me fui a sentar donde Potter que por orden de Slurghon era mi pareja en pociones. Coloque mi caldero y mis libros cuando el maestro empezaba a decir lo que haríamos hoy.

-¿Por que tan tarde?- me pregunto James

-Por Nicole y el que sus admiradores nos tomarán a mi y a Kath de cartero

-¿No habrá sido más bien por Krum?

-¿Alex?

-¡Ahora es Alex!- comento James con tono irónico- ¿Qué otro apodo le dirás?

-No es un apodo es su nombre- indique, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando el caldero empezó a sacar el humo- ¡Ahí no! Ahora no es oportuno- le dije al objeto inanimado conocido como caldero- No, no digas el nombre

"_Robert Smith_"

Los ojos se me salierón igual que a James y el humo parecía no dispersarse así que empecé agitar la mano y a soplar.

-¡Señorita Evans!- me llamo Slurghon- ¿Qué tiene que aportar a la clase?- todos se giraron a verme con las letras flotando frente a mi descompuesto rostro

-¡Anda Lily!- grito una voz chillona- ¡Si a ti también te gusta Bobby!- me puse roja y de reojo vi que James también.

×-×

-Ya Lily ya- me calmaba Kath una vez estando en el cuarto cuando yo golpeaba el caldero con ganas- Mira que tendrás que ir a comprar uno nuevo

-¿Por qué siempre me pasan esas cosas a mi?- en la ventana se empezó a oír un picoteo al dar la vuelta dos lechuzas estaban esperando entrar la primera de color marrón se dirigió directamente a Kath y la de color negro me entrego un pergamino con un lazo rojo- ahora vengo- le dije a Kath y salí de ahí con mi varita en la mano y una gabardina puesta.

-¿A dónde tan misteriosa Lily?- me preguntó Sirius cuando el y James me vieron por un corredor. Yo solo sonreí y seguí mi camino. El árbol más alejado al oeste del lago, aquel con la sombras más extensa en Hogwarts bajo el me esperaba Alex.

-¿Te gusto el pergamino?

-Fue bonita, gracias- dije cuando el me extendía mi flor favorita.

-¿Te gusta Robert?

-No

-¿Entonces que fue eso que me contaron de pociones?

-Un rumor, un error- susurro sin verle a los ojos.

-¿Y esto?- me dijo tomándome de la mano y con la otra alzando mi barbilla- ¿Sabes lo que significa que vinieras?

×-×

Nicole miraba el techo de la enfermería con aburrimiento.

-Si al menos estuviera encantando como el del gran comedor- pensó. La voz de Peter tres camas más alejadas de ella la distrajeron.

-¡Sirius me vienes a visitar!

-No inventes Peter- se escucho la clara voz de Sirius. Más masculina y hasta más rasgada que la de Régulus, su novio, el mismo que en catorce días no la había visitado ni si quiera ese catorce de febrero. El chico de pelo negro y ojos grises se coloco frente a su cama con las manos en los bolsillos, como siempre llevaba la camisa desfajada, la corbata había desaparecido y las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas contrastando el blanco de la misma con el pelo negro y reflejos azules.

-¿Cómo te sientes Nick?

-Muy bien gracias- Sirius sonrió levemente al escucharla y ver la cantidad de cartas y chuccherias. El no le había mandado ni una sola de esas cartas o de esos dulces y de flores Nick ya tenía bastante con lo del geranio.

-Esa fue tu respuesta de cortesía; ahora, la verdad

-¿Qué buscas Sirius?

-Ocuparme de la chica que me gusta ¿O tu que crees?

-¿A que viene eso?- Nicole siempre había sabido que le gustaba a Sirius. Sus esperanzas no eran gustarle si no que el se decidiera a dar el paso que por tanto tiempo ella había deseado, ella no había tenido demasiados novios y los que tenía siempre los terminaba cuando los comparaba con el chico que le gustaba; Sirius, cuantas veces no repetía su nombre, cada noche lo hacía.

-Me echo tonto mucho tiempo pero yo…

-Tu eres un perro leal aún a su hermano ¿No es verdad, hermano?- se escucho la fría voz de Régulus. Y la temperatura descendió un poco más en el castillo.

En ese mismo castillo pero en otra aula Remus miraba impaciente a Kath.

-¿Me ayudaras o no a conquistar a Lily?

-Sabes que si Remus ¿No es lo que siempre hacen los mejores amigos?

-Ayudarse mutuamente- sonrió Remus levantándose hasta abrazar a Kath- Como te quiero gatita- al alejarse del abrazo Kath sintió en su cuello una cadena de oro bastante fina con un dije de Luna pendiendo de ella, detrás del dije estaba una fecha- Es el día en que nos conocimos Kath, cuando teníamos seis años ¡Que tiempos!

×-×

- ¿Sabes lo que significa que vinieras?- la pregunta de Alex quedo en el aire hasta que él siguió hablando- La clave es ¿Aceptas lo que significa?- Lily asintió. Alex se inclino hasta besarla en los labios rojos y probar lo que ya sabía. Lily sabía más que bien, era ambrosía. Lejos de ahí James golpeaba un muro el mismo había probado ese extasis de sabor y lo había perdido.

-Idiota- susurro para si mismo quitándose la lagrima con una mano- Feliz catorce.

×-×

Tarde pero llego!

El capitulo claro. Disuclpa por apenas actualizar y preocuparles que hasta ahi lo dejara(cosa que no pasara jeje) y bueno gracias pro sus reviews. Espero que hayan tenido lindas vacaciones y que la navidad les haya caido bien ¡Nos estamos viendo:)


End file.
